


Bells and Whistles

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, That's it, ummm - Freeform, unbeta'd as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: they're hooking up but they like e/o for real
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bells and Whistles

**Author's Note:**

> sup

Laurel lounged on Dinah's couch waiting for her to get home, annoyance curdling her blood. If Dinah was going to be the one to call she should fucking get there on time. It didn't help that Laurel knew the reason she was late was because she was with Vince. She had to go and punch things for a few hours after he told her why he needed her to cover for him.

It sucked that Dinah was choosing Vince over her. It sucked even more that she understood why. He was a moron, but Laurel had seen the useless little things he made for Dinah. He clearly had a heart.

It occurred to Laurel that maybe Dinah had invited her over to break things off and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

She heard Dinah unlocking the door and quickly settled back, taking a deep breath and removing all expression from her face.

Dinah grinned at her when she came in. It was a relief to know she wasn't getting dumped (or as close as she could get if they were never really dating in the first place) but it hurt a little to think that Vince was the one making her happy.

Dinah tossed her keys to the side and dropped her shoes and bag by the door before walking over to Laurel and settling on her lap without hesitating.

"Hey," she murmured, before leaning in and pressing their lips together. It wasn't soft or sweet, Dinah was hungry right away and Laurel couldn't help but respond in kind, her hands slipping under Dinah's shirt as she reluctantly separated their lips to start peppering kisses down Dinah's neck.

Dinah let out a gasp when she reached the sensitive spot above her collarbone and Laurel felt the familiar tightness in her gut, knew she was wet already even though it had been less than a minute since Dinah got home.

"Sorry... I was... l- late." Dinah gasped, her hands tangling in Laurel's hair. "I got- ah- I got held up at work."

Laurel chuckled bitterly against Dinah's skin. "I know where you were," she said. "You don't have to lie to me Drake."

Dinah pulled away, her breathing ragged, confusion painted all over her face. "How'd you know?" she asked. Laurel's fingers traced up Dinah's spine. "Who do you think covered for Vince?" she asked, unclipping Dinah's bra.

"Oh," Dinah said uncertainly. "Well- thanks."

Laurel rolled her eyes and pulled her back in to kiss her, wanting to cover up her painful feelings with arousal. Luckily, Dinah quickly leaned back to pull her shirt off, and Vince was the furthest thing from Laurel's mind after that.

~~~

Laurel let out a sigh and swung her legs over the side of Dinah's bed, feeling pleasantly worn out.

Her back was turned to Dinah, so it came as a surprise when she heard her say, "I'm not dating Vinny you know."

She was careful to keep her voice emotionless when she said, "I don't really care."

She picked her shirt up and put it on, expecting that to be the end of the conversation, but Dinah surprised her by murmuring, "It's pretty obvious you care."

Laurel was tempted to just deny, deny, deny, but she pushed down the panic and said, "And what makes you think that?" tossing her hair in the way she knew had a tendency to shut people up. She finished pulling her pants on and turned to look at Dinah: big mistake. It meant that Dinah's eyes were staring softly into her own when she said, "You don't fuck me like someone who doesn't care," and it hit her like a fucking truck. 

Reeling and a little afraid of being rejected, Laurel said, "If you don't like the way I fuck you, find someone else."

She walked over to the door but Dinah scrambled off the bed and got in her way.

"That's not what I'm trying to say," she said quickly.

Laurel rolled her eyes and tried not to let her eyes drift to the way Dinah was very obviously still naked. "Do enlighten me," she said sarcastically.

"I- hmm." Dinah hesitated, trying to figure out how to turn her feelings into words.

"This is such a waste of my time," Laurel muttered, trying to push past her.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Dinah asked hurriedly.

Laurel froze. "What?" she asked, her voice shaking noticeably.

"A date" Dinah repeated. "Like coffee or dinner or something."

Laurel still didn't move. "Why?" she asked.

Dinah shrugged. "You know... to hang out, get to know each other."

A small smile formed on Laurel's face and she said, "Fine," and walked around Dinah to leave.

Dinah just smiled. For Laurel that was practically bells and whistles. She flopped back in bed, feeling giddy. Who knew all it would take to get Laurel to go out with her was a little bit of jealousy?


End file.
